Secreto a voces
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Tuvo que investigar arduamente, pero al fin tenía un nombre para el muchacho misterioso que se la pasaba pegado a su amigo como una lapa: Rabastan Lestrange. Se lo repitió a Peter cinco veces: No estaba celoso, ni paranoico, ni nada; sólo se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que Colagusano no le creía nada. Idiota. [Slash]


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

La idea de este reto es que me anotaba con una pareja y alguien tenía que agregar a un tercero. Mi pareja es Sirius/James y el personaje agregado (cortesía de Hueto) es Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

 **Secreto a voces**

James trazó la silueta de Sirius en el cristal —apenas un punto inexacto—, estaba sentado en el pasto y, por su postura, podría deducirse que miraba el lago. La tarde se recuperaba de una mañana lluviosa y hacía un frío de mierda, pero su amigo no se inmutaba. No entendía exactamente qué había pasado con ambos en el transcurso de aquellos meses, pero le dolía lo lejanos que parecían ahora, sentía una presión en el pecho difícil de pasar por alto.

Repasó tranquilamente la forma en que se curvaba su espalda y la manera en que el viento le movía los cabellos. Últimamente Sirius parecía encontrarse en medio de un torbellino de emociones. Algunas veces reflejaba una fragilidad intensa, como si de pronto fuera a romperse o a echarse a llorar; otras tenía un brillo en la mirada que le daba vida y una sonrisa torcida; y otras simplemente era una mezcla de todo. Era extraño, jodidamente extraño. Ya no era el mismo, ni siquiera quería participar en las bromas, ni salir con chicas, ¡ni estar con él! A James todo eso le parecería raro viniendo de otra persona, pero tratándose de Sirius… prácticamente quería comenzar a armar su búnker contra el fin del mundo.

Primero creyó que su familia era la causa de tal comportamiento y, decidido a descubrir qué sucedía, acorraló a Regulus en un pasillo y le escribió a Andromeda, pero ambas respuestas fueron negativas. Así que optó por la solución obvia: preguntarle directamente. Lo hizo y Sirius sólo cortó la conversación con un «Déjalo, no es nada». Inclusive lo espió durante un par de semanas, sin encontrar nada que le diera una pista.

¡Estaba desesperado! ¿Qué carajo le había pasado a su mejor amigo?

—¿James?

Apartó el rostro de la ventana y se giró a mirar a la persona que lo llamó, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos verdes de Lily.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó de nuevo la chica.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—No lo parece, ¿qué tienes?

—Estoy bien —repitió.

La joven lo observó unos segundos más antes de inclinarse para poder ver la ventana, distinguió la figura de inmediato y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—¿Es por Sirius?

—Sí, no sé qué es lo que pasa —Era obvio, así que ni siquiera se molestó en esconder la tristeza que impregnó su voz.

—Yo creo que está enamorado.

—¿Qué?

—Enamorado, James. Quizá el problema contigo es que eres denso —dijo y continuó su camino.

James tuvo la impresión de que Lily sabía algo más.

* * *

Le había estado dando vueltas a las palabras de Lily durante un par de días y todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar. La imagen de un Sirius enamorado (y posiblemente rechazado, por su comportamiento), le hacía sentir incómodo.

Así que para salir de dudas se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente todo el día, fue cuando lo notó: Un chico Slytherin se tropezaba con su amigo más veces de las necesarias para ser una casualidad, pero aquello no era lo peor ¡Sirius había reído de algo que le dijo y lo acompañó hasta su salón!

¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Sirius le hablaba? ¿Por qué la situación le molestaba tanto?

* * *

Tuvo que investigar arduamente, pero al fin tenía un nombre para el muchacho misterioso que se la pasaba pegado a su amigo como una lapa: Rabastan Lestrange. Un tarado sangre pura (al que por pura casualidad ya le había lanzado más de un hechizo en lo que llevaba la semana).

No sabía qué le veía Sirius: Era un idiota, arrogante, slytherin, sin duda estaba feo, su sonrisa era desagradable y la forma en que se comía a Sirius con la mirada era espeluznante.

Se lo repitió a Peter cinco veces: No estaba celoso, ni paranoico, ni nada; sólo se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que Colagusano no le creía nada. Idiota.

—¿Puedes dejar ya de tratar de matar a ese chico con la mirada?

—No estoy tratando de matar a nadie, Lunático.

—Juro que eso no es lo que parece.

—¡Es que no puedo soportarlo! ¿Cómo puede ser amigo de una serpiente?

—¿Cómo sabes que sólo son amigos?

—¡Porque lo son!

—Está bien, de todas formas ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—¡Es un Slytherin, son nuestros enemigos naturales!

—¿Estás seguro de que es la única razón por la que te molesta tanto?

* * *

Él no era conocido por ser una persona paciente, mucho menos por ser discreto, era un Gryffindor de corazón y por lo tanto solía saltar al problema sin importarle si traía puesto un paracaídas. Sólo se lanzaba con la esperanza de salir bien librado. Así que eso hizo: encaró a Sirius.

—¿Quién es Rabastan Lestrange? —volvió a preguntar, desconcertando a Canuto de nuevo.

—Uhm. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Sólo responde mi pregunta.

—No sin que respondas la mía antes.

—Me preocupas Sirius.

—¿Es… es la única razón por la que quieres saberlo?

—¿Por qué otra razón querría?

—Sí, ¿por qué otra cosa te gustaría saber? —susurró.

Y ahí estaba, el Sirius que iba a romperse.

* * *

James se talló los ojos por sexta vez, tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Eran las tres de la mañana y Sirius no aparecía todavía, sabía que esa era la causa de su insomnio. Se repetía mentalmente que no quería que se metiera en problemas.

Se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido, cogió sus lentes y su varita de la mesita junto a la cama y sacó el mapa del Merodeador de su baúl. Buscó cuidadosamente el nombre de su amigo, lo encontró… junto al estúpido nombre de Rabastan Lestrange en un salón en desuso.

No lo pensó, sólo se tiró la capa de invisibilidad encima (ni siquiera se fijó si se la había puesto bien) y salió corriendo por la puerta. Despertando en el camino a Remus.

Era ligeramente consciente de que estaba haciendo muchísimo ruido y podían encontrarlo incluso con la capa, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Llegó al salón donde según el mapa estaba su amigo, suponiendo que eran tan descuidados como para poner seguro (y sobre todo que no estaban haciendo nada malo), empujo con cuidado la puerta y se asomó.

Sirius tenía acorralado al otro chico en un rincón y lo besaba de forma desesperada, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta.

Se alejó, sin importarle si lo habían escuchado. Algo se sentía mal en su pecho y tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta.

Cuando Sirius entró a la habitación más tarde él todavía luchaba por no llorar.

* * *

Remus no estaba seguro de que había visto James hacer a Sirius, pero adivinaba que era algo lo suficientemente malo como para destrozarle el corazón (aún si el idiota de Potter no entendía mucho ese hecho). Y de verdad se estaba cansando del drama que ambos estaban haciendo. La imagen de James destrozado sólo hacía lucir peor a Sirius. ¡Merlín, ilumínalos!

Suspiró, debía de ocurrírsele algo para arreglar las cosas.

* * *

James no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Ir a beber a la Casa de los gritos? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Remus Lupin?

—Sólo tengo ganas de relajarme un rato, ¿tú no?

El de lentes se lo pensó un minuto antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¿A qué hora?

* * *

—¿Va a ir James?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?

—Tiene que ver con todo, mi querido Lunático.

—Sí, va ir.

—Bueno, entonces sí voy.

Remus lo observó unos segundos.

—Deberías decirle, estás haciéndole daño.

—Me va a rechazar.

—No seas idiota.

* * *

James no podía decir con exactitud cómo es que terminó en una habitación cerrada, sin varita, junto a Sirius y con mucho alcohol nublando sus sentidos.

Se levantó tambaleante y se acercó a su amigo, tenía muchas ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, así que sólo le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula. Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza suficiente, pero casi logró que Sirius cayera por la impresión y los estragos de la bebida.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa?

—¡Eres un idiota!

Tampoco tiene idea de porque rompió a llorar, no sabía que quisiera llorar.

Sirius lo observó un par de minutos, tratando de entender qué había sido todo, pero sin llegar a nada; así que simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando con cariño su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió suavemente.

Por un par de minutos James sólo podía llorar y aferrarse a él.

—Rabastan… y tú… y los besos —balbuceó.

—No te entiendo, Jimmy.

Algo reaccionó en la mente de James al oír esas palabras, se apartó dándole un empujón y se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de la túnica.

—¿Cómo no vas a entenderme? ¿O qué, ya no lo recuerdas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De Rabastan y tú en el salón hace unos días!

—¿Nos… nos viste?

—¡No llegabas! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti y te busque!

—¡Joder! ¡No se suponía que te enteraras!

—¡Pues lo hice!

Ambos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos.

—En mi mente te estaba besando a ti —dijo Sirius, la voz le temblaba.

James sintió que le echaron un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, de pronto no se sentía tan borracho.

—Te amo, Jimmy —continuó Canuto—. ¡Mierda, te amo como nunca en mi vida he amado a nadie!

Y fue en el momento en que lo escuchó de la boca de Sirius que él lo supo: lo amaba.

—Sirius, yo también te amo…


End file.
